No te dejes engañar por lo que ves
by caskett lover 25
Summary: Después de que la inspectora Beckett se reincorpora a la doceava se encuentra con un caso "peculiar" que ha simple vista parece muy sencillo, pero que la llevará a replantearse muchas cosas , por otra parte, ambos, escritor y musa tendrán que designar un nombre a lo que sienten... ¿podrán comprender que eso que están sintiendo es amor?...Historia AU
1. Chapter 1

Caminó a toda prisa sobre la avenida temiendo caer en la acera por los charcos de lluvia, miró su reloj de mano un antiguo Omega Speedmaster Professional que marcaba las 12:45.

Estuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad aquella tarde, totalmente agradecida de haber salido con tiempo, sin embargo esta situación era completamente diferente, iba atrasada en su primer caso, después de permanecer encerrada en casa más de un mes, cuando el doctor le dijo que podía trabajar decidió volver a la rutina diaria.

Suspiró con frustración, probando apenas un poco de aquel café barato que había comprado unas cuadras atrás. Aferró su mano al paraguas que impedía que la lluvia le mojara el cabello, mientras caminaba las pocas calles que le faltaban, bebió de un sólo sorbo el resto de su café, tiró los residuos en un bote de basura y continuó el corto camino que la separaba de la escena del crimen.

Corrió a través de aquellas calles solitarias por la hora, intentando no matarse en el proceso. Finalmente comenzó a caminar por los terrenos de Manhattan, respirando con irregularidad. Llegó a la escena del crimen y vio a Ryan y Esposito esperándola.

-¿Y tu auto?-preguntó el detective Esposito al verla llegar a pie.

-Está en el mecánico, los frenos no funcionaban

-¿Y Castle?-inquirió Ryan acercándose a sus compañeros, dejando sola a una joven de no más de treinta años, por la ropa que vestía Kate dedujo que era una de esas chicas que se alquilan de acompañantes.

-Se quedo a escribir un poco-respondió mientras cerraba su paraguas, abandonándolo a la entrada del edificio-¿Qué tenemos?-preguntó cuando su respiración se normalizó.

-Según su identificación su nombre es Peter Grog, 23 años, vive en el quinto piso-señaló con el dedo índice su ventana-Beckett ascendió la mirada al cielo para observar el vidrio roto por el impacto de una bala-parece ser que el asesino no era bueno con el arma-comentó Esposito

-si ya lo veo.

\- Nosotros seguiremos peinando la zona-aseguro Ryan caminando hacia los locales cercanos al edificio-preguntaremos si alguien le reconoce con la foto de su identificación-y se marcharon entrando al primer establecimiento.

Kate caminó hasta la entrada del edificio, subió uno a uno los peldaños y se detuvo un momento a tomar un poco de aire

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó una voz familiar-haciendo que ella girara el cuello para verle, lo miró fijamente a los ojos esperando la explicación de su retardo-alguien no me llamó-dijo recordándole que por primera vez en cuatro años había olvidado llamarle.

-Lo siento-se disculpó rápidamente subiendo otro escalón.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó de nuevo, pero ella no respondió, Castle pegó su cuerpo un poco más al de ella, atrapándola en un gran abrazo por la espalda. Kate intentó separarlo, él ante su reacción, sólo dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Si de vez en cuando duele-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta anterior para que él dejara de abrazarla.

-El doctor dijo que estarías bien, es cosa de acostumbrarse-comentó Castle, posando las manos en su cintura.

-Lo sé.

-No es necesario que finjas-le explicó dulcemente en el oído.

-Sí lo es-le corrigió algo avergonzada por la situación, siguió tratando de separarse, pero le era imposible, no sabía por qué, pero desde que le dio el paro cardiaco ambos se comportaban extraño, como si eso fuera el detonante de sus sentimientos más profundos.

-Castle, déjame en paz-pidió Kate-Ya –Castle sonrió de lado entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-De acuerdo, te dejo…-replica el escritor-Por ahora -Kate rodó los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro al tiempo que Castle la tomaba por el interior de las piernas alzándola -¿Acaso no me escuchaste?-pregunto ella enfadada.

-Si lo hice, pero no puedes hacer tanto esfuerzo-Siguió caminando con ella en brazos escuchando sus quejas mientras la llevaba al cuarto piso.

-Bájame- pidió entre dientes.

-Eres muy atractiva cuando te enojas-expuso como si hablase del clima gélido de afuera.

Kate se sonrojó y cerró los ojos con fuerza

-Está bien-dijo ella resignada-Pero quiero que me bajes antes de llegar, dejó de resistirse y le hecho los brazos al cuello al novelista.

-Me parece justo-y la bajó como acordaron seis escalones antes de llegar.

Cuando al fin ambos estuvieron a la misma altura, la detective le agradeció en voz baja, se alejó un poco del chico escritor, colocándose unos guantes de látex.

 _La continuación viene en el siguiente capítulo es que era muy largo…_


	2. Chapter 2

La joven policía levantó la cinta amarilla para poder pasar por debajo y al levantarse pillo a Castle mirándola de forma lasciva, sin siquiera fingir un poco, así que no pudo resistirse-Te propongo un trato-dijo-Que tal si me invitas a cenar primero y después vemos que pasa.

Durante largo tiempo Castle se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin decir nada, sólo asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, esperaba que Kate fingiera demencia al llegar el momento de que hablasen sobre sus sentimientos, pero no, ella lo trataba con normalidad y usaba esa atracción a su favor.

El escritor por unos instantes, pareció sorprendido por sus palabras; sin embargo, pronto se recompuso, mostrando aquella sonrisita arrogante.

Beckett dio un rápido recorrido por algunas zonas del apartamento y le comentó a Castle un par de cosas que podrían serles útiles.

-Al parecer vivía solo-comentó Kate a Castle.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No hay otro cepillo de dientes en el baño, no hay zapatos de mujer y tiene toda su colección de porno a la vista.

Todos los muebles eran antiguos o de diseño; el salón era una gran estancia de casi dos pisos de altura, y las paredes estaban llenas hasta el techo de obras de arte.

Después de la pequeña visita guiada por el hogar la detective Kate Beckett buscó con la mirada a su amiga Lanie, se acercó un poco hacia ella analizando el terreno.

Entrelazó las manos a la espalda y empezó a recorrer lentamente la sala, agachándose e inclinándose cuando era necesario, observando el cadáver desde todos los ángulos posibles, un procedimiento fundamental para abrir su mente a otras posibilidades. La idea era dejar entrar cualquier cosa y, sobre todo, limitarse a percibir lo que estaba percibiendo.

Miró curiosamente la colocación del cuerpo, era un hombre caucásico que expresaba total tranquilidad, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su piel era tremendamente blanca como la nieve, yacía sentado en una silla probablemente de su propio comedor.

La impresión que le daba la víctima era la de una persona físicamente activa capaz de forcejear con el asesino, sin embargo la situación en la que se encontraba debió ser complicada, sus manos estaban atadas a la espalda en una silla de cuatro patas sin brazos fabricada en madera maciza de un diseño contemporáneo, con una corbata color carmesí, sus pies estaban atados separados (a cada pata) con otras dos y tenía otra más en el cuello, todas de distintas tonalidades de ese peculiar color rojo.

Luce, o más bien, lucía un traje de lino de color claro y una camisa azul marino, calzaba unos zapatos de vestir negros, sus manos eran largas y finas como de artista y pudo notar una mancha de pintura en el dorso de estas.

-¿Puedes saber si pintaba Lanie?

-Si eso creo-respondió la forense -Pero puede que tocase la guitarra-dijo mientras analizaba las manos de la víctima- tiene callos en las manos si fuera artista supongo que se preocuparía mas por ellas.

La detective siguió mirando a la victima por un par de segundos, ¿crees que fue asfixia?

-No fue asfixia –dijo la forense, arrodillada cerca de la víctima.

-¿Estás segura?-la forense levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba llenando y le dedicó una mirada que hizo estremecer a la detective-lo siento- dijo esta en forma de disculpa, la forense hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y siguió escribiendo.

-¿Has tenido problemas al subir las escaleras?-preguntó de repente haciendo que la detective se sonrojara un poco recordando exactamente como llego hasta allí.

-He tomado un pequeño descanso- dijo simplemente y se dedicó de nuevo a hacer su trabajo-¿causa de la muerte? Preguntó al tiempo que Castle se acercaba después de ojear una que otra revista de la víctima.

\- A pesar de que la corbata causaba presión sobre su cuello, puedo asegurarte que la causa de muerte ha sido el disparo de bala en el cráneo-observo aquel traumatismo penetrante por la herida, hay orificio de entrada pero no de salida, la sangre está seca lo que siguiere que ha pasado mucho tiempo, una gota aun brota de la lesión y se desliza delicadamente por su frente hasta caer en sus pantalones.

-Parece que ha sido un robo-musitó Castle viendo la caja fuerte abierta.

-Entonces puede que lo haiga torturado con la corbata en el cuello para que hablara-añade Kate.

-Lo dudo-dice Esposito repentinamente haciendo que la detective se voltee -su billetera estaba llena tarjetas de crédito, dinero, identificaciones- si hubiese sido un robo se hubieran llevado los muebles son caros y finos-añade el detective

-¿Por qué vivía aquí? si tenía bastante dinero para costearse otro apartamento, incluso sus zapatos se ven costosos –inquirió Ryan, este se vuelve hacia Castle y espera a que explique una de sus típicas teorías, el escritor se queda pensando por unos minutos

-Tal vez no quería gastar demasiado-responde tratando de convencerse así mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

La puerta del apartamento estaba a abierta cuando llegaron y media docena de técnicos pululaban recogiendo y etiquetando muestras que podrían ser relevantes para el caso.

-¿Hora de muerte?

-A juzgar por la palidez la muerte ocurrió entre las 9 y las 11.

-¿Quién encontró el cadáver?-al preguntar esto la detective se imaginaba el rostro de la pobre persona al" tropezar con el cadáver", una experiencia difícil de olvidar y que probablemente muchos desearían enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente.

-No creo que te guste la respuesta-dijo el detective Esposito mirando sus notas- nadie –respondió después de revisar dos veces las palabras casi ilegibles que había escrito. La detective Beckett lo miro con cara de incredibilidad.

-¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó la inspectora, sin creer las palabras de su compañero era imposible que nadie lo encontrara.

-Una mujer llamó a emergencias a las 11:05 desde una cabina a unas calles de aquí-respondió Ryan- pero no quiso dar su nombre-añadió el policía.

-Si la llamada fue a las 11:05 podría ser la asesina-dedujo la detective.

-¿Por qué se delataría?-cuestionó Esposito.

-Sentimiento de culpa, tenia trastornos mentales, tal vez tenia múltiples personalidades –explicó Castle enumerando todo lo que decía con sus dedos.

\- Le disparó en la frente quería que le viera tal vez fue una venganza-dijo Kate mirando el orificio de bala en su cabeza, exactamente en el hueso frontal del cráneo un poco más arriba de la altura de las cejas.

-Una venganza muy sangrienta-comentó Castle-tal vez eran novios y le mató por engallarle, o si no era de ella no era de nadie, puede que tuvieran una cita-la cita con la muerte-añadió este haciendo reír a Ryan y Esposito, quienes trataban de luchar por una dejar salir una carcajada.

Beckett les puso su cara de "no es momento ni lugar para bromas", el escritor se disculpó rápidamente con los presentes y Ryan y Esposito se miraron avergonzados el uno al otro.

-Según el portero vivía solo-dijo el irlandés cuando se le pasó la risa.

-¿Han encontrado algún lugar con cámaras?-preguntó Beckett esperanzada en hallar a la persona que hizo la llamada hace una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos exactamente.

-No, ni cerca de la cabina había, lo siento- respondió el moreno imaginando como una mujer podría hacer algo como esto, no las subestimaba, hay mujeres que son muy poderosas, su jefa una de ellas, pero aun así, no se hacía a la idea de a qué circunstancias tiene que llegar una persona para matar tan fríamente a otra, ignorando por completo que somos humanos, dejando la racionalidad a un lado, permitiendo salir sus instintos más bajos en un ataque de frenesí infalible que culmina en esto. Una muerte más sumándose a las 500 del año.

-Era abogado tal vez un cliente insatisfecho-comentó Ryan.

-¿El asesino buscaba algo?-preguntó el escritor sin apartar la vista de la caja fuerte aun abierta.

-No lo sé, todo parece estar en orden, aun así los técnicos han tomado foto de todo por si las dudas-respondió Esposito.

-¿Han forzado la puerta?-inquirió la detective.

-No-respondió Ryan.

-¿El asesino tenia llaves?-dijo Castle un poco decepcionado.

-Puede que lo conociera-respondió Kate. -¿Crees que se pudo defender del asesino?-preguntó la detective a Lanie.

-No he encontrado ninguna herida defensiva, no creo que el interviniera.

-¿Has hablado ya con sus familiares?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Ryan.

-No tiene familia inmediata, pero ha puesto a una amiga en Queens como su contacto de emergencia.

-Nada mas de momento añadió la forense-aun así necesito llevar el cuerpo al depósito y hacerle unas pruebas más-dijo esta

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó Esposito

-No gracias Javi estoy bien

-Yo iré contigo-dijo Beckett

-Bueno nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada mas ¿te importaría si nos vamos?-preguntó Espo por ambos detectives- mañana avisaremos a la amiga de la victima ahora es un poco tarde y puede que este durmiendo-añadió el detective

-Está bien chicos pueden irse.

Ryan se ofreció a llevar a Castle a casa, pero el declinó el ofrecimiento diciendo que tomaría un taxi más tarde

-¿Quieres ir con ella verdad?-interrogó el detective sin apartarle los ojos de encima.

-Si-respondió saliendo detrás de las chicas que le llevaban medio camino de escaleras.

Cuando Esposito estuvo seguro de que ya se habían marchado por el sonido del motor encendido le preguntó a rayan algo que le estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace tiempo-¿Qué crees que le ha dado Beckett?

-Nada, sólo es amor a veces haces locuras-respondió el detective mientras bajaba lo peldaños.

-¿Acaso tu no las has hecho por Lanie?-Le preguntó curioso.

-Sí, pero ¿enserio nos vemos así?

-¿Así como?-preguntó sin entender nada.

-Como dos enamorados el día de San Valentín.

-No, eso es sólo de ellos-respondió Ryan buscando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-¿Enserio?-inquirió Esposito.

-Si no le llamo a Jenny se molestará-respondió el agente ignorando por completo a su amigo.

Cuando Ryan terminó de hacer su llamada ambos subieron al auto y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares.

-x-

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- por favor mi madre está ensayando de nuevo-preguntó esperanzado en pasar una noche más al lado de su musa.

-¿No tienes una excusa mejor? -dormimos juntos todas las noches-la mirada de Castle cambio completamente el no recordaba haberse metido en su cama sin su permiso, tal vez a parte de hablar dormido era sonámbulo-en el mismo espacio- corrigió ella-no es necesario que te quedes todos los días-le aclaró.

-Estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos ir por una hamburguesa-dijo el escritor sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado.

-¿Castle has visto qué hora es?

-No- dijo este restándole importancia

\- Son las 2 de la mañana

-Bueno hubiese sido más temprano si no te hubieses ofrecido a acompañar a Lanie al depósito-le reclamó fingiendo una voz dolida, la detective se le quedó mirando sin decir nada " _he creado un monstruo"- pensó_ -Solo esta noche- rogo él poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-Eso dijiste hace un mes-dijiste que tu madre hace sus 48 horas de la primera frase.

-No sólo eso-añadió él-un mes antes del estreno trata de convertirse en el personaje como-se quedo pensando por unos segundos y después dijo- Nathalie Rodhes-amaba verla celosa y si tenía que recordarle aquel "incidente" con Nathalie, Beckett no se negaría al contrario se martirizaría pensando si Castle soñaba con ella por las noches - es traumático, ¿por qué crees que Alexis ha preferido quedarse este semestre en los dormitorios de la universidad?

-No lo sé tal vez porque le das mas mesada-respondió un poco molesta, Kate frunció el ceño. Intentaba restarle importancia, pero unos celos irracionales se lo estaban impidiendo.

-Bueno solo déjame acompañarte, tu lo has dicho son las dos de la mañana y una dama como tú no puede andar sola a estas horas y menos si no trae coche

-Pediré un taxi

-Aun así los taxistas son un asco

-¿Enserio?-preguntó levantando las cejas

-Por favor-rogo de nuevo

-Vale Castle está bien puedes quedarte hoy-Castle sonrió-si dejas de hablar- añadió ella- él hizo un gesto como si se cerrase la boca con una cremallera.

Llamaron por teléfono para pedir un taxi, cuando el auto llego se subieron al coche y le dieron al conductor la dirección del apartamento de Beckett, Castle pagó y le dio una buena propina al taxista, después ambos tomaron el ascensor hacia el piso de Kate, caminaron por el corredor sin decir palabra alguna.

Kate metió la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar lentamente estaba un poco nerviosa porque sentía la respiración de Castle en el oído, estaba demasiado cerca, cuando sintió que se había corrido el pestillo, empujó la puerta con fuerza, se dispuso a caminar rápidamente hasta su dormitorio, escuchó el sonido de la puerta azotándose, sintió la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda, camino pero él la detuvo jalándola de las muñecas estaban demasiado cerca como en la escena del crimen, estaba a centímetros de sus labios y sentía como sus respiraciones se mezclaban haciéndose una sola

-¿Tengo que rogar por un beso?-preguntó con un atisbo de sensualidad.

-Rick su voz se oía incrédula, pero su rostro se mantenía inmutable… dispuesta a no ceder ante los encantos del escritor, se mordió el labio inferior con frustración y se dispuso a decir algo.

 **Espero no ir tan lento….**


	4. Chapter 4

-Por favor Kate-dijo él en voz bajísima, ella no dijo nada cerró los ojos esperando el encuentro de sus bocas, Rick acercó sus labios a los de ella, estaba vez rozándolos, de pronto ella sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos por segunda vez en cuatro años sin motivo aparente.

Él aflojó el agarre de sus muñecas esperando un empujón de parte de ella, se alejó un momento para ver que la inspectora aun tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, se volvió a acercar y esta vez le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hiso que la detective abriera los ojos de par en par dejándola perpleja –Buenas noches-le susurró para después alejarse y acomodarse en el sofá.

Kate se quedó inmóvil, pasó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, una sonrisita tonta se dibujó en su rostro y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué haría mañana su escritor favorito?, caminó por la sala para despedirse y vio que Castle dormía, acarició su cabello lentamente le deseó buenas noches y se fue a la cama feliz, apenas se acostó se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con el aroma del desayuno, panqueques y café le esperaban en la mesa del comedor, se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de arreglarlo, pero fue inútil aun se veía muy desordenado.

-Buenos días-le dijo Castle.

-Hola-se acercó para tomar su taza de café.

-Te ves hermosa recién levantada-le comentó el escritor haciendo que la detective se sonrojara un poco.

-Sólo trato de estar más presentable-le dice mientras intenta acomodar un poco más su cabello procurando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Me gusta tu cabello todo desordenado.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar?-le preguntó la detective.

-Lo siento ya he desayunado- Kate siente una extraña sensación embargándola se parece mucho a la decepción, pero lo considera imposible, sin embargo experimenta cierta tristeza por no desayunar con él, aunque han desayunado ya varas veces juntos, pero no se hace a la idea de que aun tiene una casa y una familia que también echan de menos esto.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-pregunta tratando de sonar normal.

-Planeo ir a casa a cambiarme y ducharme no quiero incomodarte.

-Puedes ducharte aquí.

Aunque se había quedado varias veces, siempre se iba por la mañana y volvía en la tarde.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunta sin creerle.

-Sí, no le veo el caso dejar ropa aquí si nunca la usas

-Bueno me ducho rápido.

-Tu cambio de ropa está en mi armario-le recordó.

La detective desayunó rápido y cuando Castle terminó de bañarse se dirigió al baño a meterse en la ducha, Castle iba saliendo y llevaba una toalla en la cintura y la detective se permitió mirar un poco, se metió en la ducha tomó un baño rápido, se cambio, se peino y cuando salió de su habitación Castle estaba listo para irse.

Pararon un taxi en la acera y subieron

A través de la de la ventanilla del coche Kate vio pasar las siluetas de los rascacielos por las calles con farolas apagadas, trató de centrar su oído en una sola cosa del exterior y de ignorar por completo que compartía transporte con un cadáver, Lanie y Castle iban en la parte de atrás con el cuerpo, a ellos no les importaba en lo más mínimo pero a ella sí, así que decidió ir al frente junto con el técnico que conducía.

A penas llegaron al depósito con el cadáver Lanie se puso manos a la obra en sacar cualquier evidencia forense de aquel cuerpo sin vida, Kate estaba agotada, ya no estaba acostumbrada a los llamados a media noche, miró de nuevo su reloj impaciente por volver a casa, ignoró por completo la hora pues su curiosidad podía más que el cansancio y estaba ansiosa por saber un poco más de la víctima.

Su traje estaba confeccionado en Inglaterra, los zapatos eran de Italia, y a Beckett le pareció que debían de ser caros, la camisa, las corbatas y la ropa interior también de buena calidad, cuando ambas detective y forense (y por supuesto el escritor que no hacía nada más que observar) examinaron la ropa por segunda vez comprendieron que no había pistas que les permitieran avanzar.

Al revisar sus bolsillos encontraron una cajetilla de cigarrillos un encendedor, una navaja suiza, y su teléfono celular.

Kate intentó visualizar de nuevo la escena del crimen: alguien le dispara a un hombre maniatado en una silla, este no se defiende, lo más raro aun es que no mostraba signos de forcejeo, pudo haberse arrojado al suelo y tratar de zafarse.

Hubiese sido más fácil que alguien tocara a la puerta y él abriera (de nuevo no forzaban la entrada) y le disparaban en el cráneo rápidamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero ¿por qué en la sala?, precisamente a la mitad del apartamento, ¿cómo rayos el asesino consiguió la combinación de la caja fuerte?, pudo voltear la victima la silla con su propio peso y de alguna forma sacar la navaja, pero no lo hizo, al parecer no había luchado por su vida y eso era lo que la intrigaba.

Lo más confuso aun ¿cómo pudo ser que no hubiera testigos?, al ser sábado entendía que algunas personas salen por la noche, pero era imposible que nadie viera nada, si utilizó un silenciador el disparo que le dio por error al vidrio debió llamar la atención de alguien.

Se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido del claxon y dejó de pensar en lo que encontraron la noche anterior, había un poco de tráfico, así que Kate llamó a Ryan para que analizara el teléfono de la víctima, un par de minutos después estaban frente al precinto.

 **Espero no ir tan lento, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo armar un caso, la verdad no sé lo que estoy haciendo….**


	5. Chapter 5

-Beckett ha vuelto a trabajar-gritan Ryan y esposito al unisonó, todos los presentes aplauden, conocen tan bien a la detective que después de ello se alejan a hacer sus respectivos trabajos.

La detective se disculpa y se dirige al despacho de Gates, saluda a su jefa rápidamente y se marcha, después baja a la morgue a ver a Lanie, le pregunta si ha encontrado algo mas y esta se niega, le forense le dice que cuando tenga los resultados se los hará llegar para que ya no tenga que bajar tanto, la detective accede y se marcha.

-Ya hemos localizado a la persona que contesto en emergencias viene en camino en una patrulla-le informa Esposito cuando llega de nuevo a la planta de homicidios

-Gracias chicos

-¿Cómo vas con el teléfono Ryan?

-Lo revise pero no encontré nada, así que se lo di a Tory

¿Cómo va Tory con el teléfono?

-Me perece que bien-respondió Ryan

Un policía se acercó hacia ellos con el operador telefónico a lado algo asustado

-No se asuste ¿señor?

Sus dedos largos pasean tímidamente por su cabello, se ve aterrado y te parece adorable, desliza sus dedos sobre aquellos mechones marrones, frota su melena con ansiedad, su flequillo le cubre la vista lo aparta rápidamente y ves por primera vez a aquellas esmeraldas brillar, te ves reflejada en él y sonríes.

-Cameron -respondió este al mismo tiempo que tú sonríes

-Sólo le haremos unas preguntas –le aclaras.

El jovencito de no más de 20 años se te queda mirando atontado, Esposito y Ryan lo conducen a la salita, Castle se acerca lentamente hacia ti, te pregunta si necesitas su ayuda, tu ríes tímidamente y te niegas, Castle supone que no sería divertido ver como ese crio te coquetea, así que prefiere esperar afuera y aprovechar el tiempo haciéndote un café.

Observas como se aleja y te quedas contemplando la belleza del escritor, no puedes evitar comparar al chico que acabas de ver con él.

Entras rápidamente a la habitación y lo observas con curiosidad, el muchacho mantiene los ojos cerrados, se te hace tan inocente que te planteas salir por aquella puerta y pedirle a alguien más que haga este trabajo.

Escucha que te levantas, tu mano gira el picaporte y su voz te detiene

-Espera por favor-dice tímidamente, te giras para mirarle y descubres que aun tiene los ojos cerrados.

Abre los ojos poco a poco, como si temiera los fulgores de la habitación, te mira directamente a los ojos, sin bajar la mirada.

-Lamento hacerla perder su tiempo-dice aquel muchacho.

-Soy la inspectora Kate Beckett-te presentas

Lo analizas detenidamente sin darte cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo lo está asustando

Su piel nívea te recuerda al invierno, su cuerpo muestra el bosquejo de una figura deliciosa, el cuello suave y delicado, los hombros altos, posee, brazos largos. El muchacho en cuestión es muy fornido tiene una nariz recta, pómulos bien marcados y una barbilla prominente.

Ves que se acomoda en su asiento, sus brazos anteriormente cruzada sobre sus piernas se mueven.

-La persona que llamó ayer ¿Qué impresión te dio?-preguntas rompiendo aquel maravilloso silencio, el joven recuerda perfectamente la llamada, es la llamada más emocionante que ha atendido en la vida.

-Convincente-responde con confianza despidiéndose de su faceta de chico tímido.

-¿Convincente?

-Ya sabe con el tiempo adquieres cierta habilidad-contesta vacilante-. Enseguida sabes si va enserio o no. Pero la mujer que llamó parecía muy segura de lo que decía

-¿Tenía algún acento extranjero?, ¿Qué edad le pareció que tenia?

-No tenía ningún acento- dijo el muchacho-sin apartarte la vista de encima, te recorre con la mirada desde arriba hasta abajo, tal como tu habías hecho anteriormente-Me parece que es la detective más linda que he visto-dice con monotonía, te le quedas mirando fingiendo no entender nada, pero sabes que aquello solo fue un intento de coqueteo.

Cruzas las piernas y le miras inquisitivamente

-¿A qué hora sale detective?-te pregunta sin darte tiempo a hablar

-Muy tarde-le respondes con sensualidad-el muchachito se pone rojo y desvía la mirada hacia el tragaluz, sonríes mientras miras como se recompone.

-¿Recuerda algo más?-preguntas con normalidad

\- Su voz sonaba como si tuviera gripa, tal vez tos , se expresaba con sencillez y claridad, podría ser cualquier cosa, menciono que la víctima era su amigo, trate de sacarle más información y de convencerla de dar su nombre, pero se negó dijo que prefería estar en el anonimato y colgó.

-¿Eso es todo lo que recuerda?

-Si- responde mirando tus labios

-Muy bien puedes irse –dices simplemente, el muchacho se levanta y pasa frente a ti , abre la puerta que anteriormente tu ibas a abrir, se detiene antes de salir y vuelve a mirarte de forma lasciva –Es una lástima que salga muy tarde –te dice antes de irse.

Has tratado con muchachos como él varias veces y sabes que no se irá tan fácil y como lo sospechas sigue afuera –creí que te había dicho que te podías marchar

-Si lo hizo

-¿Y porque sigues aquí?

-En realidad quería volver a verla antes de irme-camina hacia el ascensor y tu presientes que no será la última vez que lo veas

.xx….

Posee el rostro en forma de corazón, con la frente ancha y la barbilla puntiaguda

Tiene 28 años, hermoso rostro de tez sonrosada, facciones angelicales

El pelo, rubio como un sol primaveral, es lacio, lleva el fleco peinado hacia la derecha, lo cual da un toque de dulzura a la totalidad de su rostro.  
Su frente arrugada deja entrever su preocupación, marca sus pasos sobre la madera crujiente, fofa por la humedad y el encierro, cuenta en voz baja hasta diez, respira hondo y se presenta

-Hola mi nombre es Amber

Posee unos ojos café oscuro, profundos, de mirar cautivador. La nariz es respingada y los pómulos altos, como los de un niño. Labios carnosos, suculentos, boca espléndida, antojable para la vista de cualquier hombre.

Evoca sabores y sensaciones inimaginables, una mezcla de atrevimiento, ingenuidad y optimismo.  
Su cuerpo, una escultura muy bien dotada, se balancea frente a ti, posee el cuello suave y delicado, los hombros altos, de porte altivo, brazos largos bien torneados, suaves, llenos y relucientes como la seda, la cintura, breve, marca las curvas de su pelvis.  
Los tacones maravillosamente largos la hacen parecer más alta de lo que realmente es.  
El vestido de encaje que lleva se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo bien tonificado, su abrigo negro sin abrochar la hace lucir elegante, guarda un libro en su bolsa de diseñador, se acerca lentamente hacia mí, me tiende la mano obligándome a mirar de nuevo sus bellos ojos.

-Busco a la inspectora Beckett -me dice con más tranquilidad, ignorando lo que le espera

-Soy Castle- me presento y le indico como llegar a una pequeña salita que conozco muy bien, espero afuera a la inspectora sin apartar la vista de aquella mujer cuando dobla la esquina para entrar a aquella habitación.

-Cuidado-dice Kate mientras se acerca.-Vas a romperte el cuello

No puedes evitar no reírte, así que ríes con ella

-No es tan guapa como tu-le mencionas mientras le entrega su café

-Al menos no lo bastante para que te arriesgues a romperte el cuello por mirarla-dice ella fingiendo indiferencia, pero sabes que lo arruinaste y que tienes que compensárselo de alguna manera.

\- Esos se llaman celos

-No son celos, solo que no me gusta que veas a otra cuando estás conmigo-dice con sinceridad

-No te preocupes, nunca cambiaria lo que tenemos, lo nuestro es especial, soy escritor de una sola musa

Kate se mete primero a la sala y Castle cierra la puerta tas ella


	6. Chapter 6

-Buenos días soy la inspectora Beckett él es mi colega Richard Castle.

-Si ya nos conocemos dijo la mujer-Beckett suspira sonoramente buscando como empezar a decir algo que en realidad es muy simple.

-Señorita Amber…su amigo Peter fue asesinado-dijo por fin.

La muchacha se quedó muda, pasó rápidamente de su color sonrosado a blanco. Después de varios minutos Amber asimila la notica que la inspectora le ha dado.

-No lo entiendo ¿me está diciendo que lo asesinaron?-preguntó la joven sin creerlo.

-¿La ropa que llevaba puesta era habitual?-inquirió la detective.

-Si el trabajo le exigía llevar traje, son gajes del oficio…

-¿últimamente notó algo extraño en su comportamiento?-inquirió de nuevo

-No, actuaba normal…

-¿Le contó algo sobre su trabajo?-preguntó muy interesada

-No.

-¿Tenía novia?-inquirió el novelista no creyéndose que aquella joven sólo fuera su "amiga"

-Algo así, yo soy como su novia.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-preguntó el escritor ambas mujeres le miraron inquisitivamente.

-¿Tiene eso importancia?-preguntó la mujer.

-No lo sé, pero tengo que preguntar para poder resolver este crimen-respondió con monotonía

de nuevo tu arroganciapensó Beckett.

-¿Cómo se conoce a la gente?-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa melancólica-. A través de amigos. Había oído hablar de un joven abogado que no era como los demás. No parecía gran cosa, pero me enamore de él desde que le vi, fue amor a primera vista-dijo la joven tratando de controlar sus lagrimas.

-¿Qué ocurrió después?-inquirió el escritor muy interesado.

-Empezamos a salir más seguido, y después nos hicimos novios.

-¿Por qué la puso como contacto de emergencia?-inquirió de nuevo Rick

-Su madre murió hace un par de años, su padre los abandonó cuando era pequeño y no tenia hermanos, yo era su única familia.

-¿No tenia tías o primos?-inquirió de nuevo Castle

-No, su madre también fue hija única.

-¿Y por que la puso como amiga y no como novia?-preguntó Beckett, a partir de esta pregunta la detective Beckett tomó el control del pequeño interrogatorio con la novia de la víctima.

-cuando le conocí trabajaba en otro despacho, después fue a parar al mío y por políticas no se puede salir con compañeros de trabajo, así que decidimos guardarlo en secreto por un tiempo.

-¿Entonces usted es abogada?

-Sí, así es

-¿Tenía enemigos en el trabajo?

-No, todos lo querían.

-¿Cree que le hayan matado por algún caso?

-No, no lo creo

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le vio?

-Ayer

-Tengo entendido que el último caso que llevaba era de violación-dijo la detective

-Sí, así es

-¿No dijo nada?

-Tenía hambre sólo quería comer y beber vino, creo que por fin sentía que podía relajarse unas horas, si no llega a ser por que sonó el teléfono, hubiera empezado a cantar con la copa en la mano.

De repente se calló, y escritor y musa esperaron a que prosiguiera

-Trate de recordar un momento-insistió la que dejara entrever algo. A menudo los que saben cosas de trascendencia revelan detalles inconscientemente.

-He pensado mucho desde que recibió esa llamada él no era así, no salía sin previo aviso, era muy organizado, me dijo que era del trabajo para asignarle un nuevo caso, pero yo lo sabia

-¿Saber qué?-pregunta Castle

-Que algo iba mal entre nosotros, lo intuía, se empezaba a preocupar más por su físico por lo que comía y estaba segura de que veía a otra, pude notar de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos y estaba muy convencida de que me engañaba, se le veía muy contento, pero cuando le preguntaba el motivo de su alegría no quería decírmelo.

-¿Disculpe a qué hora le vio?-inquirió la inspectora

-A las 7

-¿Y a qué hora salió de su casa?-preguntó de nuevo la policía

-A las 8

-¿A qué hora fue la llamada?-inquirió la detective

-Minutos antes

-¿Quién más sabia de su relación?-inquirió el escritor

-Algunos amigos cercanos

-Por el momento es todo-dijo la detective-puede irse-la muchacha se levantó de su asiento-detective y escritor la acompañaron hasta el ascensor.

X-x-x-

-Así que aquí trabajaba-comentó Castle.

-Si según la novia sí.

-Soy la detective Beckett él es mi colega Richard Castle-dijo enseñando su placa-queremos hablar con el dueño del despacho.

-Un momento por favor-dijo la recepcionista, levantó el teléfono y hablo rápidamente con su jefe, un par de minutos después se dirigían hacia su oficina.

-señor Joel son los policías de los que le hable -dijo tocando la puerta.

-Gracias Emma puedes retirarte-el abogado les indicó que se sentaran Emma cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándolos solos.

-¿Es sobre Peter?-inquirió.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó la detective.

-Nunca ha faltado al trabajo-respondió.

-¿Sabe de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?-inquirió de nuevo.

-No.

-¿Alguien con quien tuviera problemas?-preguntó Castle, el señor negó con la cabeza.

-La última llamada que recibió salió de esta despacho ¿tiene alguna idea de quien la hizo?-inquirió la detective.

-No lo sé-respondió simplemente.

-¿En dónde estaba ayer entre las 9 y las 11?-cuestiono la policía.

-En casa con mi mujer y mis hijos-respondió -me parece que deben irse tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo después, detective y escritor se levantaron de sus asientos, el señor Joel los acompaño a la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando la voz del escritor lo detuvo.

-Espere ¿han pintado recientemente su oficina? ¿O el edificio?

-No, pero el pasillo de las escaleras si –respondió

Bajaron por la escalera y vieron que en una esquina había una especie de huella, Kate le tomó una foto, era similar al tono que tenia la víctima en la mano le envió un mensaje a Lanie con la imagen.

-¿Crees que pueda ser la huella de la víctima?-preguntó en un mensaje de texto.

-Puede ser-respondió la forense -iré mas tarde para ver si puedo sacar ADN de ahí (no se si se puede hacer eso espero que sí)

-vieron que la recepcionista bajaba por las escaleras y trataron de actuar con normalidad.

-Si es su huella respondió.

-¡¿Qué?!-inquirieron ambos al unisonó.

-Es el único que usa las escaleras y si estuvo aquí ayer, lo sé porque lo vi.

-¿Lo viste?-inquirió la detective

-Si-respondió la mujer


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Podemos hablar contigo un momento?-inquirió Castle.

-Si-respondió la muchacha.

-Estaba aquí con Benjamín, cada sábado por la noche estaban aquí, ayer me quedé hasta tarde para terminar un trabajo, pasé por la oficina de Peter para despedirme, no es un secreto que él me gustaba, las únicas veces que tenía oportunidad era cuando estaba solo, iba a meterme a su oficina pero ahí estaba Benjamín lo escuche hablar , me recargue en la puerta para ver si oía algo, hablaba con alguien por teléfono, una mujer, colocaron el altavoz , pude escuchar su voz, le dijeron que se verían como siempre y después colgaron me alejé rápido para que no me descubrieran, es todo lo que sé, pero si alguien sabe que le pudo haber pasado es Benjamín.

-¿En dónde está Benjamín?-inquirió la detective.

-No vino a trabajar se reporto enfermo.

-¿Sabes su nombre completo?-preguntó de nuevo.

-Benjamín Reyes, vive en la 72.

-Gracias por la información Emma.

-No agradezca nada, sabe en donde encontrarme –le dijo la muchacha subiendo los escalones.

Kate llamó a los chicos para que fueran al apartamento de Benjamín, ella y Castle volvieron a comisaría y agregaron unos cuantos datos a la pizarra, después de unas cuantas horas Ryan y Esposito se acercaron, les informaron que Benjamín estaba en casa de unos amigos, así que tenia cuartada, llamaron a sus amigos y la corroboraron, por el momento no tenían mucho.

A las 3 le entregaron en mano el informe de la autopsia, antes de analizar las pruebas, Lanie sólo podía emitir suposiciones, se corroboraba la información que tenían, la victima parecía haber gozado de buena salud, pero surgía algo que la inquietaba, si tenía buena salud porque rayos el informe no decía nada de sus pulmones dañados por el tabaco, que evidentemente consumía mucho, porque la cajetilla que revisaron por la noche estaba casi vacía.

Fue interrumpida por Alexis, la pelirroja le había tocado el hombro delicadamente para llamar su atención, la detective dio un pequeño brinquito asustada, -Lo lamento –la joven se disculpó y le entregó un sobre que contenía los resultados completos de la autopsia -¿Alexis no deberías estar en la universidad?-inquirió la Inspectora.

-Son vacaciones, ¿no te lo comentó mi padre?-preguntó extrañada, la policía negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas de vacaciones?

-Hace unas semanas, la joven caminó unos cuantos pasos y después volvió al mismo tiempo que el escritor se acercaba a la inspectora- oh lo olvidaba mi abuela quiere invitarte a pasar unos días con nosotras, somos algo lentas con las noticias en especial si nadie quiere soltar prenda-miró a su padre y luego a Beckett -pero queremos cuidarte-dijo la joven-somos tu familia-Kate no entendía nada, ¿soltar prenda? ¿A caso ellas no sabían que había tenido un infarto?, ya hablaría más tarde con Castle, la joven se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-Aquí hay algo-dijo la detective-Lanie ha encontrado algo en la sangre.

-¿Sida?-pregunto Castle curioso.

-No, pero si narcóticos dosis claramente detectables de…

-¿anfetaminas?-preguntó Ryan uniéndose a la conversación.

-Valium-corrigió la detective.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño?-inquirió Castle.

\- Según Lanie los médicos recetan Valium a las personas que presentan síntomas de ansiedad, agitación y tensión psíquica , sólo está indicado para el tratamiento de un trastorno intenso, que limite su actividad o le someta a una situación de estrés importante.

-¿y un caso no puede hacer que se las receten?-inquirió Esposito.

-Lanie también encontró alcohol…si estuviera en tratamiento no tomaría alcohol, aquí dice que también puede ser útil para el alivio de agitación aguda, temblor y alucinaciones en pacientes con síndrome de abstinencia al alcohol, contribuye al alivio del dolor muscular producido por espasmos o traumas-No tenía nada de eso según su historial médico su salud era muy buena, los estudios no se equivocan.

\- No se bebe ingerir alcohol mientras se toma diazepam. Mi hermana lo hizo en noche buena y terminó toda ebria para las 12 campanadas-Esta medicina puede aumentar los efectos del alcohol, la resaca que tuvo después fue fatal-comentó el detective Ryan.

-Entonces por eso no se defendió-dedujo Castle.

-Castle bebió alcohol-dijo la detective.

-Si ya lo sabemos-dijo él.

-No me refiero a eso…el vino del que hablaba su novia ¿y si ese vino tenía dizepan?- inquirió la detective.

-Entonces encontramos a la asesina-dijo Castle

Estaban demasiado cerca, él sonrió ella también y durante un instante se quedaron así suspendidos en los ojos del otro, sus ojos decían lo que sus bocas se negaban a decir.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Esposito en voz baja-¿se abran trabado?-dijo en broma.

Ryan negó con la cabeza.-Si nos vamos no creo que lo noten-comentó.

-Ejem- escucharon a su lado, se sobresaltaron y se separaron rápidamente-¿la asesina?-inquirió Espósito.

-A si claro-dijeron los dos al unisonó-pero ninguno se movió, se lanzaban tiernas miradas de complicidad y después toda esa ternura se desvaneció y volvieron al trabajo.

Entraron al ascensor.

Primero entraron Castle y Beckett quedando en el fondo de este. Ryan y Esposito entraron últimos no sabían de qué hablar, así que optaron por el clima.

Kate estaba mirando como hablaban efusivamente, cuando de repente sintió una mano sobre la suya, sonrió, sabía que era de Castle, apretó su mano suavemente, y sintió que en aquel apretón se interponía un papel y efectivamente era así, cuando salieron del ascensor se quedó un momento atrás para desdoblarlo y leerlo.

\- Te apuesto una cena a que Amber es la asesina-la detective rio.

-De cuerdo- le dijo en el coche.

Sabía muy bien que aquella mujer no podía matar ni a una mosca, tanto tiempo de ver varias reacciones al saber esa noticia le daban más experiencia de la creía tener, ella misma había experimentado en carne propia su llegada y la reacción de la mujer era algo que le parecía muy puro, la vio desplomarse en un segundo, al menos no se la imaginaba como una asesina sino como la víctima.

 **Sé que voy muy lento, pero ya voy, si van a tener su cena y si va a pasar algo, se los garantizo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Condujeron los chicos a toda prisa a la dirección de la supuesta culpable, pero la puerta estaba abierta y las luces apagadas, todos, excepto Castle, sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para inspeccionar el lugar.

La detective entró primero enfocando el arma, atrás le siguieron Esposito y Ryan (a cada lado), Castle entró último haciendo el trabajo más importante: encender la luz.

El escritor se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría de las cosas estaban tiradas, como si alguien hubiera entrado a buscar algo, todo estaba desordenado incluida la cocina.

-No hay nadie-gritaron los chicos mientras revisaban las habitaciones.

-¿Amber estas bien?-le preguntó la inspectora, pero no obtuvo respuesta, la muchacha estaba tirada en la sala, parecía que había sangre en la alfombra, lo cual no hacia mas que preocupar a la detective.

La joven estaba tirada sobre la alfombra, su cabello le cubría el rostro, tenía la misma ropa de hace un rato, pero ahora se encontraba manchada de rojo, Kate se agachó para mover su cabello y comprobar que aun respiraba, su aliento golpeó contra las fosas nasales de la detective, apestaba a alcohol.

\- ¿Qué paso?-inquirió ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-No lo sé-respondió la muchacha -venia del trabajo y después tomé una botella de vino y no lo recuerdo, todo está borroso-dijo casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-No lo sé-respondió de nuevo.

-Chicos preguntad a los vecinos si alguien vio entrar a alguien aquí, tenemos que llevar la botella con Lanie para que la analice, pregunten al portero a qué hora entró.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?-inquirió Castle.

-Será mejor que la llevemos con nosotros o se matará ella misma.

-Muy bien-nosotros vamos a preguntar mientras tú le ayudas a arreglarse un poco, se ve fatal-dijo el irlandés.

Los detectives salieron del departamento y comenzaron a hacer su trabajo mientras la inspectora y el escritor llevaban a Amber hasta su habitación. Al igual que en las otras habitaciones su dormitorio estaba de cabeza, todas las cosas estaban regadas.

Apenas entraron vieron que en un pequeño mueble de madera había una foto, les pareció extraño que no fuera de ella y la victima.

-¿Castle ves algo raro?-preguntó la detective.

-No, ¿qué debería ver?

-Mira la foto, ese no es Peter ¿quién es él?-preguntó Beckett señalando a un muchacho de una fotografía.

-Es Benjamín, él era mi ex novio.

-¿crees que el ex novio tuvo algo que ver?

-No lo sé, pero es un poco raro que no tenga una foto con Peter. -No creo que puedas caminar con tacones será mejor que te pongas zapatos bajos y tal vez deberías cambiarte-le dijo a la chica, esta asintió- no te preocupes yo buscare las cosas, sentó a la chica en la cama y se puso a buscar la ropa.

-¿Qué te pasó con la cátsup?-preguntó Castle.

-Quería prepararme un emparedado.

-¿Con cátsup?-preguntó extrañado mientras la detective abría el closet de la mujer, Beckett se impresiona al ver la gran cantidad de zapatos de tacón en su armario, eran más que los suyos y estaban ordenados por color, la mayoría de estos eran rojos, se sorprendió no sólo por la cantidad sino porque era lo único de la casa que no estaba tirado, muy en el fondo encontró un par de zapatos bajos los sacó y los colocó sobre la ropa que había escogido.

-Tengo gustos raros-respondió.

-¿Qué son todos estos comics?-inquirió el novelista señalando una repisa.

-Mi pasatiempo favorito, una razón de que me enamorara de Peter, teníamos una gran pasión por los comics.

-¿Había uno en especial?

-Uno que le regaló su madre cuando era niño, la verdad no se cual, él nunca quiso enseñármelo, dijo que era como un tesoro familiar, tal vez mentía.

Y entonces lo recordó cuando ojeaba sus revistas encontró un comic antiguo muy bien cuidado, con la tapa de una revista porno como si fuese un sobre, estaba amontonado entre sus otras revistas, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

-Ponte esto.-le dijo la detective entregándole la ropa y los zapatos bajos -¿Crees que puedas vestirte sola?-inquirió.

-Si eso creo -dio un paso sola, pero entre el alcohol y los tacones, perdió el equilibro, estuvo a punto de caer y el escritor la tomó de la cintura.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Castle ofreciéndose.

-No es necesario Castle yo lo hare- le dijo la detective-apartó la mano de Castle de la cintura de Amber y se metió al baño con la mujer, le ayudó a ponerse unos pantalones y una blusa, Amber se agarró del cuello de la detective mientras esta le abrochaba el pantalón, cuando terminó de hacerlo la mujer la miró de una forma extraña, sin pensarlo, Amber colocó sus labios sobre los de Kate, después se retiró lentamente abriendo los ojos, viendo a Kate asustada y con el rostro sonrojado.

-Lo siento no se qué sucedió-dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes-dijo la detective alejándose un poco de ella-estas ebria.

Castle esperaba afuera, ajeno a esa escena, esperó a que la chica estuviera cambiada para volver a comisaria.

-¿La botella que tomaste fue la misma de la que tomó Peter?-inquirió la detective.

-Si era de una caja de vino.

-¿En dónde está la caja?

-En la cocina.

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas-le ordenó.

-Castle- Kate le dio unos guantes –póntelos, ve a la cocina, hay una caja de vino

-¿Vamos a embriagarnos?-preguntó ilusionado.

-No, necesito que coloques todas las botellas en la caja, aunque estén vacías, tenemos que llevárselas a Lanie para que las analice, saca todo lo que contenga alcohol y dile a Ryan y Esposito que te ayuden a llevarlo al coche, nos vemos allí.

Después de unos minutos llegaron Ryan y Esposito, ayudaron a Castle a cargar las botellas, sólo eran dos cajas de vino, Rick esperó a la detective y la ayudó con Amber, la señorita hablaba estupideces y sin querer dijo –Es la primera vez que beso a una mujer, ¿es tu primera vez también?

-¿Te besó?-preguntó Castle abriendo la boca, Kate fulminó a Amber con la mirada y le dedicó la misma mirada asesina al escritor.

-Cállate o te rompo las piernas, lo mismo va para ti Amber.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo me calló, pero admite que fue divertido.

-¿A caso quieres chantajearme?

-Algo así –dijo la muchacha.

-Está bien fue divertido-dijo justo cuando el ascensor se abrió.

-Lo ves deberías hacerlo más seguido, tu deberías hacerlo con ella-le sugirió al escritor.

-No lo alientes- le dijo la detective caminando ahora en la calle, viendo como su chico cargaba a otra mujer.

-Me callo y no digo nada… sí admiten que ustedes dos se gustan.

-Te dejo encerrada en una celda si no te callas-le advirtió la detective.

-Ya veo por qué te gusta tanto-le dijo al escritor-te gustan las mandonas, no te preocupes tu también le gustas.

Kate quería matarla, no se callaba y no la obedecía, era peor que Castle…y pensar que tendría que hacer de niñera el resto del día.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Cómo vas con tu discípula?-inquirió Esposito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, ¿cómo vas con tu aprendiz? -agregó Ryan.

-¿Mi aprendiz?-preguntó sin entender.

-Sí, el remplazo de Castle-le explicó.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Su remplazo? ¿Por qué?

\- Ha dicho que quiere ser policía.

-Esta ebria.

-Y ahora seguramente duerme esposada a una mesa-dedujo Esposito.

¿Por qué la esposaste?-inquirió el irlandés con los brazos cruzados apartando la vista de su ordenador.

-Es sospechosa y no puedo meterla al calabozo así, y no esta esposada-le aclaró, hizo una pausa y después dijo:-Bueno, ¿Seguirán hablando de ella o harán su trabajo?

\- Estamos en ello, Kevin revisa su teléfono-respondió Esposito.

-¿Y tú qué haces Esposito?- lo miró a los ojos desafiante.

-Ya verás le dijo guiñándole un ojo-¡Oye Castle!, ¿En dónde estabas?-Pregunta Espósito cuando se acercaba con dos cafés.

-Sólo fui por un poco de café-Levanta las manos un poco para enseñar las dos tazas que dicen NYPD.

Esposito se levantó de su asiento y se arcó al escritor

-¿De nuevo café tío?, por eso esta de mal humor, tiene hambre -dijo mientras le quitaba una taza de café de las manos -Beckett lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si llévala por una hamburguesa o algo-sugirió Ryan repitiendo la misma acción que Esposito.

-Ya los has oído, vamos- dijo jalándola del brazo.

-Pero yo...

-No te preocupes te llamaremos si surge algo-Gritó Esposito desde su haciendo antes de darle un sorbo al café. No le dio tiempo a hablar porque ya estaba en el ascensor.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Su forma de tener café con sólo mover un dedo

Ambos rieron.

-¿Kate quieres ir a comer conmigo?

-Sí, ¿tú no?

-No lo sé, siempre he pensado que dos yo en el mismo tiempo y espacio sería catastrófico, pero siempre he creído que cada quien tiene un gemelo malvado, lo cual me hace preguntarme ¿cual seré yo?

-Me refería conmigo.

-Estar contigo es genial.

-Sin duda el malvado –respondió con una sonrisa.-eso explicaría porque te robaste un caballo de la policía.

\- Aunque también hay viajes en el tiempo y puede que necesite mi ayuda en un futuro.

-¿Enserio Castle?

-Sí, eres linda, dulce, fuerte, inteligente, sexy y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

-Me refería al viaje en el tiempo.

-También eso.

-¿Crees que soy todo eso?

-No lo creo, lo eres.

-Tú también lo eres Rick.

-Gracias pero tú lo eres más.

-Creó que en eso tienes razón.

-¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas?-dijo seductoramente al tiempo que deslizaba sus uñas sobre la camisa de Castle, este negó con la cabeza-De una hamburguesa en Remis -¿Quieres una?-Preguntó tratando de no dejar salir una carcajada, este asintió tragando saliva sonoramente.

El ascensor se abrió y caminaron por la calle Kate iba a parar un taxi pero Castle la detuvo.

-No tan rápido-le dijo acercándola-le enseño unas llaves.

-Todo tuyo…hasta que tu auto este en buen estado.

El Ferrari estaba estacionado afuera del precinto.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, me parece que eres una conductora responsable -Kate tomó las llaves.

En el segundo en que Kate salió a las calles, Castle se arrepintió de estar allí, con las manos aferradas al asiento del copiloto, ¿a caso no se daba cuenta de que iba más rápido de lo que una persona normal solía ir?

-¡Kate disminuye la velocidad nos vamos a matar!-balbuceo con la voz entrecortada

-¡Tranquilo Castle! , Sé lo que estoy haciendo-comentó esquivando un auto.

Castle se aferró mas al asiento apretado los dientes.

Contuvo la respiración deseando salir ileso de ese viaje. Agradeció infinitamente cuando Kate pisó con fuerza el freno en el apartamento del club.

-Buen coche- comentó la detective con una sonrisa.

Rick fue extremadamente feliz cuando puso los pies sobre tierra firme, incluso sonrió cuando la vio bailando, sin embargo, su alegría no duró mucho.

Había disfrutado viéndola coquetear en el pasado, le parecía extremadamente sexy la forma en que podía tener a un hombre comiendo de su mano con un acto tan simple como pestañear, mostrando el destello de su sonrisa, con la caricia sensual de su mirada, y con la forma en que se toca el cabello enroscándolo lentamente alrededor de su dedo como si no se diera cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Pero sí que la paso mal ese día, viendo como su inspectora le hacía ojitos a un sospechoso, aunque el golpe bajo no estuvo tan mal, siempre había permanecido como un espectador, un testigo mas de las maravillosas hazañas de la detective y no podía evitar sentir celos irracionales por esa dama que para todos era inalcanzable, incluso para él.

Desde que la conoció le pareció un reto tentador, lo deslumbro con su encanto natural, no sólo su historia le cautivo, si no, ella, era todo un misterio, con el tiempo dejó de verla como un objeto mas de sus caprichos, tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla a fondo, y le pareció que bajo esa detective dura había alguien tan frágil y tan sensible que necesitaba que le endulzaran la vida un poco.

-¿Castle estas bien?-preguntó la detective mientras lo zarandeaba.

-Si-respondió tomando el asiento del copiloto nuevamente, sonrió al darse cuenta de que evocó una experiencia Kate Beckett, las llamaba así porque eran cosas que solamente le habían pasado con ella.

Se tensó al escuchar rugir el motor, algo le dijo que probablemente no saldría vivo de este viaje, de nuevo se aferró al asiento, Kate Beckett al volante de un Ferrari era como un torbellino, Castle cerró los ojos fuertemente, pasados unos cuantos minutos, Kate se detuvo de una violenta frenada.

-¡Dios alguien debería quitarte esa licencia!-exclamó-¡Eres un peligro andante!

Kate dio una risotada.

-Te aseguró que soy mucho más peligrosa haciendo otras cosas-respondió alzando las cejas

El escritor se puso rojo, la detective rió de nuevo.

-A veces me recuerdas a mi papá, actuó exactamente igual, cuando me compre mi moto-le comentó.

-Ya veo ¿por qué?

-x..x..x-x….

Nos sentamos en la única mesa de dos que quedaba libre. Justo a nuestro lado izquierdo teníamos una pared cubierta por una pizarra, donde estaba escrito cada ingrediente que tenían, desde las hamburguesas de ternera y de pollo, hasta las vegetarianas.

Se acercó a nuestra mesa una señorita de cabello güero peinado en una trenzada con un delantal rojo

-¿Les tomo la orden?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Por supuesto-respondió Castle-La joven le quitó la tapa a su bolígrafo y preparó una hoja en blanco de su libreta.

-Yo quiero la especialidad de la casa y una pepsi-dijo sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

-La especialidad de la casa, usted si sabe-dijo con una gran sonrisa- y la señorita que lo acompaña ¿qué va a tomar?

-Lo mismo-dijo Castle sin darme tiempo a responder.

Me limite a sonreírle a la amable muchacha y cuando se marcho hacia la cocina mire a Castle apoyando mi dodo izquierdo en la mesa.

-Se pedir por mi cuenta ¿sabes?

-Lo siento es la costumbre, cuando venía con Alexis pedíamos lo mismo, antes de que se volviera más independiente-dijo con pesar-si quieres puedes pedir otra cosa sugirió-mientras hacia el mismo proceso que yo y se acercaba a mi por encima de la mesa, poniendo su codo sobre ella.

-Lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal-dije acercándome un poco más.

-No te preocupes-esta vez él se acercó-¿estás bien con esa hamburguesa y ese refresco?

-Sí, me parece que hay que probar cosas nuevas, aunque déjame decirte que esa hamburguesa doble es inmensa, creo que podría comerme.

Castle rió.

-¿Si no te come la hamburguesa te invito un helado?

-Me convenciste con el helado, no dejaré que me coma.

Nuestros labios cada vez estaban más cerca.

-Ejem carraspeo la camarera

Los dos nos giramos de repente enderezándonos sorprendidos por su presencia, estábamos metidos de lleno en la conversación que ni siquiera nos percatamos de cuando llego, la joven trataba de hacernos señas para que moviéramos nuestros codos, cuando nos percatamos de que tenia la intensión de poner las bandejas en la mesa nos miramos avergonzados.

-lo sentimos dijimos al unisonó, aunque no entiendo ¿por qué no hablo?, tal vez estaba comiendo en el trabajo, lo cual explica porque mi plato tenía menos patatas que el de Castle, quiero pensar que fue por otro motivo.

-No hay cuidado-dijo la señorita- sonrió forzadamente, poniendo sobre la mesa los platos y las bebidas.- ¿desean algo más?

-No por el momento, gracias, nosotros la llamaremos si se nos ofrece algo-esta vez respondí yo.

Miré el plato, y además de una hamburguesa con una pinta deliciosa, también llevaba unas patatas fritas que olían a romero. Tomé la hamburguesa y la abrí para ponerle un poco de cátsup, la volví a cerrar y la agarre de nuevo.

Desvié la mirada para toparme con aquellos ojos azules que me encantan, Castle no me quitaba los ojos de encima, atento a la reacción que tenía al darle el primer bocado.

Así que no esperé más y me dispuse a degustar la hamburguesa. Cuando le hinqué el diente, mis papilas gustativas iniciaron una danza provocada por el delicioso sabor que estaban experimentando. La combinación de queso cheddar, bacón, pepinillo, lechuga, cebolla roja, jitomate y la ternera perfectamente cocinada cubierta por un pan de brioche bien tostado, hizo que mis ojos se dilataran por el placer que esa comida me estaba produciendo. Efectivamente era la mejor hamburguesa que había probado en mi vida.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó muy interesado Castle

\- Es deliciosa nunca la había probado– dije tragando esa exquisita porción de comida.

\- Lo sé – contestó satisfecho y orgulloso

\- esta hamburguesa es como un sueño hecho realidad – dije dándole otro bocado.

Castle se rió por mi reacción y mis palabras. No dejaba de reírse, mientras intentaba comerse su hamburguesa. Cuando le dio el primer bocado, suspiro con tal placer, que mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal sonido.

Con la hamburguesa entre los dientes y la imagen de Castle muriéndose de placer, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que me moría de ganas de ser el motivo por el que Castle suspirara de esa manera.

Le dio un sorbo a su refresco y siguió degustando esa maravillosa hamburguesa, con el pasar del tiempo las hamburguesas se redujeron a cero, seguimos platicando mientas consumíamos nuestras patatas, Castle decidió invitarme y aunque insistí en ayudarle a pagar, se negó, con bebida en mano salimos del establecimiento para comprar mi helado en el parque de enfrente , nos deshicimos de los vasos en un bote de basura cercano a un gran árbol.

El cielo de nuevo estaba nublado, los reporteros del clima pronosticaban lluvias para esta tarde unas cuantas gotas de lluvia mojaron la acera

\- Hacía tiempo que no comía tan bien, gracias Castle – dije mientas degustaba mi helado la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte.

\- Me alegro de haber acertado en tus gustos – dijo sonriendo.

En realidad, no sé como lo hizo, pero se le cayó el helado del barquillo y cayó sobre el césped.

Kate se manchó de helado la comisura de los labios, Castle sin pensarlo alargo la mano y se lo limpio con el dedo, después dirigió su dedo hasta su boca chupando el poco helado que limpió, Kate lo miró intensamente a los ojos y volvió a lamer su helado, estaban bajo un árbol prominente, Rick la arrinconó en el tronco de este y la besó en los labios.

Kate se sorprendió al principio, pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba Castle le correspondió con la misma intensidad, se olvidó de la lluvia y cerró los ojos.

La detective trató de ahogar un gemido, cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que cerraba el puño, dejando trozos de barquillo entre sus manos. Cuando tuvo sus dos manos libres tiro del pantalón del escritor para acercarlo más.

El deseo y la pasión les hizo perder el control y olvidarse de donde estaban.

Castle puso una mano en el muslo de Beckett, levantándole la pierna hasta ponerla a la altura de su cintura, la acaricio de arriba hacia abajo, llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de Kate, la detective gimió cuando el escritor besó y mordisqueó cada parte de su cuello, giró la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso a esa parte tan sensible.

El calor aumento bajo ese árbol, en ese momento ellos dos eran puro fuego. Donde sus pieles se rozaban se expandía una ola de calor que le llegaba al otro y hacia que aumentara su necesidad de sentirse.

La ansiosa mano de Castle se coló entre la blusa de Beckett y se deslizó sobre sus costados, las manos de la detective desabrochaban la camisa del escritor.

-¡Oigan¡, ¡Oigan¡, ¡ No hagan desfiguros en el parque¡- vociferó un policía que se resguardaba bajo un árbol situado a unos cuantos metros, a sus gritos se le unió un trueno que retumbó en el cielo haciendo que el separaran.

Beckett empujó a Castle separándose de él, mirándolo sorprendida y con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo –Vámonos antes de que el policía nos arreste.

-Aun no estamos desnudos-La detective le pellizcó el brazo.

-Vale, me rindo, pero prométeme que lo terminaremos.

-Si te portaras bien lo prometería, pero no lo haces.

El policía volvió a gritar, pero, esta vez no le importó para nada la lluvia y se acercó a la pareja, ellos corrieron bajo la lluvia hasta el coche, ignorando por completo al representante de la ley.

 **Perdón por tardar…. Aun seguimos con el caso, es un momento Caskett.**


	10. Chapter 10

Unas risas de complicidad inundaban el ambiente, pronto cesaron, para dar lugar a un nuevo silencio, esta vez más que satisfactorio, incomodo. Se miraron el uno al otro, temiendo encontrase con esa mirada que los delataba, sus ojos irradiaban una luz familiar, un pequeño destello que les brindaba esperanza. Sus rostros en total felicidad y armonía se acompañaban con una sonrisa sincera.

Ese beso fue gratificante y reciproco. No existía palabra alguna para describirlo y no existía silencio que fuera tan grande y perturbador como este, ¿Qué debían decir ahora?, estaban seguros que algo había cambiado desde hace tiempo, pero ¿cómo tratar al otro?, cuando estaba claro que esta relación iba más allá que la amistad y el compañerismo, no había forma de seguir posponiendo aquella conversación tan importante que lo cambiaria todo.

-Castle yo- el teléfono de la detective comenzó a sonar, pero ella lo ignoró-Castle creo que será mejor-de nuevo el teléfono sonó, "¿Quién será?"-pensó., se dispuso a decir algo pero de nuevo fue interrumpida, resignada tomó el teléfono entre sus mano y contestó.

-Beckett-dijo un poco molesta.

-Hola linda

-Hola Lanie

-¿interrumpo?

\- "claro que si"-pensó-para nada-respondió.

-Tomé una muestra de pintura, un pequeño fragmento que comparare con la que la víctima tenía en la mano, la industria de las pinturas utiliza más de un millar de materias primas y productos intermedios comprender el uso propiedades e identificación de la pintura puede representar la carrera profesional completa de un químico de pinturas.

-¿Entonces no se pudo hacer nada?

-Mujer de poca fe

-¿Lo lograste?

\- Ambas fueron parte alguna vez de un recubrimiento continuo, sin embargo tomar la muestra fue una proeza.

-Ooh Len olvide decirte….

-No te preocupes nadie me descubrió, y casi terminó con lo del vino.

\- Vamos para haya

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo va tu cita con el escritor?

-¿Cita?-Rick intentó acercarse más al teléfono tratando de escuchar la conversación entre esas dos mujeres.

-No, no tengo ninguna cita con el médico, estoy bien gracias por preguntar- colgó rápidamente.

-¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?-preguntó preocupado.

-No, es...estoy bien

-¿Segura?

-Claro que si, sólo estoy algo cansada, pero es normal-respondió mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Tenemos que volver a comisaria… es tarde.

Rick se quedó pensativo, la conocía como a la palma de su mano y presentía que ella le diría algo importante. Kate caminó hacia el coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, se sentía vacía, inconforme, triste, no era la primera vez que se desilusionaba.

Después de repetirse tantas veces que no sentía nada por Rick comenzaba a creérselo, pero cada momento era contradictorio a esa filosofía, a esa regla: Nunca enamórate de un compañero, con él era imposible de acatarla, temía que ese tiempo tan bueno que pasaron juntos jamás pudiera volver.

Hoy es una tarde gris y huele a tierra mojada.

Llueve

Los árboles están empapados. Me encanta fijarme en una gota de lluvia que cae desde una hoja a otra hasta tocar el suelo y hundirse en la tierra húmeda.

Sopla el viento y balancea los árboles que parecen tan rígidos, incapaces de poder moverse y sin embargo, bailan hoy a merced del viento.

El viento sopla más y más y agita las ramas de los árboles con fuerza, una fuerza terrible y descomunal que de vez en cuando una rama golpea una que otra ventana.

Desde la ventana del copiloto veo el parque que poco a poco abandonamos el cual, aunque siempre rebosa de gente y niños riendo, y enamorados paseando de la mano, hoy carece de un alma. Es como si fuese un gran parque fantasma.

Sin embargo, estoy aquí, moviéndome a una velocidad constante, observando esta triste tarde gris, y sólo puedo decir que me encanta. Me fascina su paz, su olor, su color y su silencio. Y me encantan las grandes nubes negras que cubren el cielo. Me encanta ver las calles vacías, por algo tan simple como la lluvia.

El olor áspero a lana húmeda. Supuso que de ese modo recordaría aquel trayecto por _New York_. En la mañana opto por ponerse un suéter de lana, que al cabo de un rato empezó a picarle la piel, intentó quitárselo, pero Castle la detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra quitarte el suéter no traes abrigo.

-¿esa es un advertencia?-inquirió pronunciando palabra después de varios minutos de silencio.

-Algo así-rio divertido

-Pero me pica

-Se buena, ¿sí?, Falta poco para llegar.

-Tal vez llegaríamos más rápido si pisaras más el acelerador

\- Se lo que intentas hacer, pero no voy a ceder –Kate cruzo los brazos

-Está bien tú ganas, sólo porque me dejaras conducir de regreso ¿no es así?

-Pensándolo bien-Castle piso el acelerador con más fuerza, acelerando un poco la marcha.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-De acuerdo-respondió Ryan al teléfono.

-¿Cómo les fue?-inquirió Esposito.

-Bien-respondió Beckett

-¿Se mojaron?-inquirió el irlandés uniéndose a la conversación.

-Un poquito-respondió Castle, tratando de no sonreír al recordar lo que sucedió en el parque.

-¿Tenemos algo nuevo?-Preguntó la inspectora

-Venga Espo dile tu

-No, dile tu Ryan

-Tú

-No, tú

-Vamos chichas decidan ya-dijo Beckett

Esposito se animó a hablar: -Lanie termino de analizar el vino y…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se incorporo rápidamente asustada, la luz estaba apagada y una mano conocida la prendió, la muchacha adapto sus ojos a la luz y suspiró un poco más tranquila

-¿Ya te sientes mucho mejor?- preguntó la detective

-Si tuve un sueño muy raro soñé que besaba a una mujer castaña de ojos verdes- dijo reacomodándose el cabello alborotado. -Castle se rio sonoramente, la detective se puso roja.

-¿Si lo hice verdad?-preguntó la mujer.

-si lo hiciste-le respondió Castle entregándole un café

-Tómatelo y volvemos luego ¿vale?

Momentos después

-¿se puede saber en qué pensabas para beber tanto?

-solo quería olvidar he tenido un pésimo día-dijo llorando

-Kate no seas tan dura con ella, no sabía lo que hacía-dijo el escritor

-¿Qué hago aquí?-preguntó Amber sin entender nada

-Entramos a tu apartamento y estabas tirada en la alfombra con salsa de tomate encima, se te ha roto un tacón probablemente caíste por eso y no tuviste la suficiente fuerza para levantarte-le dijo la inspectora

-¿Por qué entraron a mi apartamento?-inquirió la abogada a la defensiva.

-La evidencia sugiere que podrías ser la asesina

-¡¿Qué?!

-trajimos el alcohol que había en tu casa para analizarlo y se encontró Vallium en todas las botellas de las dos cajas de vino.

-¡¿Qué?!

-hemos pedido tu historial médico y sabemos que lo han recetado varias veces por problemas musculares.

-Si eso es correcto-dijo la mujer

-La evidencia sugiere que tú envenenaste a Peter

-¡¿Qué?!

-No te preocupes, el GPS del celular te ubica en tu casa aun así hemos preguntado al portero y nos ha asegurado que no te vio salir ayer, entonces creemos que alguien quiere incriminarte alguien que sabe sobre el Vallium y que tiene acceso a tu casa, que tal vez no se llevaba muy bien con Peter-comentó Castle tranquilizándola

-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?, ¿Me encerraran?-inquirió dirigiéndose a la detective.

-No tenemos evidencia suficiente que sugiera que eres la asesina así que quiero que vayas a casa de tu padres, tendrás vigilancia policial las 24 horas del día y te acompañaran al trabajo y de regreso a casa hasta que se resuelva el crimen.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-Alguien forzó la entrada de tu apartamento y creemos que quiere asesinarte también, por desgracia nadie vio nada, una cámara le identifico pero no se ve su rostro ni la matrícula del vehículo, tu casa estaba toda desordenada cuando llegamos, así que quiero que vayas con los detectives Ryan y Espósito y hagas una listada de lo que te robaron, si es que entraron a robar, después ellos te llevaran a la casa de tu padres y te presentaran a la escolta que te acompañara los próximos días.-dicho esto la detective salió de la habitación, poco después el escritor también lo hizo.

Esposito Ryan y Castle que se les unió, hicieron lo acordado mientras la detective trataba de encontrar algo que sugiriera la culpabilidad o la inocencia de Amber, pasaron dos horas y sus compañeros volvieron, eran las 11:30 hora de volver a casa.

-No te preocupes Beckett mañana encontraras al asesino, tenemos a Amber bien vigilada si da un paso en falso lo sabremos.

-Lo sé Espo

-¿No robaron nada?

-No, todo estaba bien a excepción del vino y un beso-le comentó Esposito en tono jocoso.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-¿Quién crees?

-Castle

-Ha dicho que quiere hacer un capitulo de Nikkie Heat sobre eso-comento Ryan

-¿Quieres que los llevemos a casa?-inquirió Esposito

-No

-Podemos quitarle a Castle la billetera, el reloj y el celular, lo bajamos antes de llegar y ya no podrá pedir un taxi-sugirió Esposito

-En realidad planeo vengarme de otra forma, además el Ferrari está estacionado afuera y no usarlo sería un desperdicio.

-Ya veo a donde quieres llegar -dijo el detective Espósito tomando su chaqueta- que te diviertas

-Y no lo tortures mucho o terminaras asustándolo-Agrego Ryan

-¿A quién terminaras asustando?-preguntó un desconcertado Castle que traía dos cafés en las manos

-A nadie, escuchaste mal-respondió tomando su café.


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia:** **Lea bajo su propio riesgo, incluye temas adultos.**

 **Esta vez decidí subir más la intensidad, entre comillas esta lo que piensan.**

* * *

Se giró en la cama mirando al techo, no podía conciliar el sueño. Después de tanto meditar de camino a casa, llego a la conclusión de que era mejor que Rick volviera a su loft, el estar tanto tiempo con él solo confundía sus sentimientos, debían darse un respiro, un pequeño tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Miró la hora en el reloj: 2:41, sintió que en la habitación hacia algo de calor, se dispuso a abrir la ventana, pero un ruido proveniente de la sala capto su atención, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la sala en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Pero qué haces ahí? ó la detective.

-El sillón esta matándome –.Respondió reacomodándose en la alfombra.

-No puedes dormir aquí.

-No quiero molestarte y mucho menos a mi espalda.

Se tapó con la manta y cerró los ojos, Kate esperó a que Castle se incorporara, pero este no estaba dispuesto, la detective se acercó y se acostó en la alfombra, tiró de la manta con la que Rick estaba arropado y se tapó.

Castle se giró un poco al sentir que alguien estaba acomodándose a su lado, abrió los ojos y miró a Kate sin entender nada, ella le miró de reojo, pero no menciono palabra alguna, hizo como si él no estuviera y cerró los ojos.

-No puedes dormir aquí-le dijo el escritor al ver que cerraba los ojos.

-Tu tampoco, ¿no pretenderás seguir durmiendo aquí?, ¿o sí?-inquirió la policía. Castle no decía ni hacia nada. -Castle sólo trato de decirte que duermas conmigo, vamos a la cama-le dijo ella dulcemente.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sin creerle.

-Sí, si quieres podemos poner almohadas en medio-sugirió.

-No hace falta

-Pues vamos

Aunque estaban a oscuras Kate pudo verlo sonreír

Se levantaron y fueron a la cama.

Llegaron a la habitación, y Castle se tiró en la cama todo lo despacio que pudo, Kate fue hacia la puerta y la cerró lentamente, se dirigió al lado de la cama en el que había estado antes y luego le imitó.

Los dos estaban boca arriba mirando al techo, se giraron al mismo tiempo y quedaron de frente, Kate no decía nada, sólo miraba a los ojos a Castle, su mente luchaba contra su corazón, su corazón pedía a gritos que le besara, su mente que se alejara de él, pero le era imposible hacerle caso a la razón.

Rick esperó durante un largo tiempo, mirándola incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Kate estiró la mano para apagar la lámpara de noche, se volteó dándole la espalda, Rick también lo hizo y después de un rato se volvió a voltear, rodeó con sus brazos a Kate y la abrazó. La inspectora fingía estar dormida.

-Duerme tranquila- le susurró en el oído- Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

La inspectora acarició su mano haciendo circuitos pequeños, pero no quería dormir y él tampoco.

-¿Castle puedes acercarte más?, tengo frío – pidió la detective-Castle se acerca lentamente, sin saber ¿por qué?, obedeciendo.

-Un poco más- él se arrima otro poco.

-Un poco mas -pidió ella nuevamente, se acercó todo lo que pudo y sus cuerpos se rozaron, el pene de Castle chocó contra el trasero de Kate, Rick se tensó y rápidamente se alejó, pero la inspectora se hizo para atrás y de nuevo sus partes chocaron, él quería hacerse de nuevo hacia atrás pero ya no había cama que se lo permitiera.

-¿A….a caso quieres tirarme?- le preguntó tratando de ignorar lo que sucedía, pero no podía, su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir el cuerpo de la persona a su lado, tantas fantasías con Kate se habían juntado en un imagen que explotó en su mente y le obligó a abandonar la cordura en un instante, se la imaginó desnuda como tantas veces había hecho y eso que estaba pasando en ese instante no ayudaba, no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-En realidad quiero otra cosa-le dijo censualmente – Castle trató de apartar el brazo que la rodeaba.

Kate le tomó la mano que descansaba sobre su cintura, tenía su mano sobre la de Rick, sólo que la de él era enorme comparada con la suya, la deslizó lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos y los acarició sobre la tela, Beckett introdujo la mano de él dentro de su blusa y tocó sus pechos, Castle apretó la mano lentamente alrededor de sus senos haciendo que la cabeza de la detective se echara hacia atrás.

Después Kate descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna, introdujo la mano de Rick dentro de su pantalón, Castle cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió la piel desnuda de Kate.

-¿No traes ropa interior?-preguntó tartamudeando, pero en realidad era una afirmación.

-No, no la traigo, ¿qué mas tengo que hacer para enseñarte cuanto te necesito?-le preguntó con un atisbo de sensualidad que le hizo enloquecer.

-No quiero que te arrepientas luego-le confesó abrazándola fuertemente.

-No lo estoy haciendo ahora- le respondió luchando por no dejar salir un gemido, Castle la apretó contra su cuerpo enseñándole cuan excitado estaba, ella no pudo evitarlo más, un gemido casi inaudible salió de su boca y eso le excitó a Rick aun mas, ya no pudo reprimir mas ese deseo que día a día se incrementaba.

Él saca la mano de su entrepierna

"Sentí unas manos en mi cintura, una respiración cerca de mi oído, su agarre subiendo a mis senos, sus manos presionándolos, sentí tantas cosas en unos cuantos segundos que por un momento me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho antes, estaba tan nerviosa, pero a la vez lo deseaba tanto, estaba segura e insegura, nunca me había pasado eso con un hombre, al menos no en la intimidad."

Se apoya sobre el codo de su mano izquierda, aparta su cabello ensortijado y le da un beso tierno que sólo roza la piel suave de su cuello, casto se acerca reconociendo su piel como si fuera la propia, probando el sabor de su cuerpo, un sabor dulce que se deja caer poco a poco sobre su lengua.

Este beso se transforma en otros más.

Succiona aquella parte tan sensible que le deja una pequeña marca roja, Kate se quejó un poco, él la hizo callar con su mano en sus fauces, eso sólo la éxito aun mas, nunca se imaginó que Castle tomara el control en la cama pero le agradaba la idea de probar por primera vez a ese Richard Castle seductor que arrestó hace mucho tiempo.

Él intentó adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad

Un beso explorador y provocativo se apropia de los labios de ella como si fueran suyos, los saborea, los acaricia, hasta que en pequeños mordisquitos la boca de él hace estremecer a la de ella.

En un instante se aleja un poco para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle pícaramente para así seguir con su beso, sus lenguas juegan entre sí, se acaricien mutuamente mientras sus manos se pierden sobre sus cuerpos.

Así se pasan los minutos, con ellos las horas. Mientras sus ropas se desvanecen bajo este baile tan sensual de los amantes.

* * *

Un quejido la hizo despertar, era semejante a un alarido, se pasó la mano sobre la frente de la cual se deslizaban algunas gotas de sudor, se reacomodo en la almohada dejando caer sus rizos alborotados, no pudo evitar girarse y observar el motivo de semejante gemido, se sorprendió al ver que se levantaba una carpa entre las sabanas.

Se acostó de lado mirando el bulto entre los pantalones de él, cerró los ojos y se concentró sólo en oír sus gemidos, esa música excitaba su cuerpo, sentía deseos sexuales, estaba al lado de él y no sabía cómo suplir su deseo, por lo cual se bajó el pantalón del pijama y tocó su ropa interior, estaba húmeda y no sabía exactamente por qué.

Mientras esos gemidos celestiales embriagaban sus sentidos, comenzó lentamente a masturbarse, lo sentía delicioso, pero peligroso y débil a la vez. Su cuerpo pedía más y más, y ella cumplía su deseo, un gemido abandonó sus labios haciéndola estremecer, ¿era posible tanto placer con sólo oírlo jadear?

¿Debía despertarlo ahora?, lo deseaba tanto que se lo planteó, escuchó que él susurraba su nombre entre sueños y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, probablemente tenía un sueño erótico, semejante a lo que ahora mismo ella imaginaba, pero no le fue suficiente el sólo desearlo, le pareció denigrante la idea de tener que seguir imaginando algo que estaba a su alcance.

Sintió un calor sofocante que la invadía e invitaba a desnudarse, se incorporó lentamente y un muelle de la cama crujió con el movimiento, se despojó de toda su ropa, pero aun así no fue suficiente, deseaba mas, quería mas, anhelaba sentir su calor contra el suyo.

Sin darse cuenta volvió a la cama, desnuda y ardiendo en pasión. La carpa en la entrepierna de él seguía igual de grande, automáticamente su mano se dirigió hacia ella, él tenía un pene erecto muy grueso, ella nunca imaginó que él tuviera ese grosor, comenzó a tocarlo y sentirlo, era bien deseable, sin duda un hombre muy bien dotado con un gran paquete, su cuerpo en ese momento solo deseaba su piel, sus besos, sus caricias, el calor que emanaba de él y que se fundiera en ella.

El hombre comenzó a suspirar, la caricia le gustaba

Poco a poco sus anhelos fueron creciendo, produciéndole un hambre enorme, quería degustarlo, su pene grueso se veía apetitoso, necesitaba esa carne llenando su boca, jugando con su lengua. Lo imaginó dentro de su vagina y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, quería que él la penetrara.

La invade una energía salvaje que viene de sus demonios, su mirada se trastorna y deja entrever sus intenciones, en un arrebato de ganas, sin miramientos se abalanza sobre aquel hombre, que comienza a respirar mas fuerte como si le faltara el aire y abre los ojos para encentrarse con aquellos ojos verde avellana llenos de deseo.

Lo besa bajo esa envolvente pasión, haciendo que el aliento se esfume en cada roce de lenguas. Empiezan a explorar terrenos desconocidos con los que poco a poco se van familiarizando. Besos y caricias inundan la habitación.

De pronto Kate se arrodilla sobre la alfombra y comienza a engullirlo exquisito, una sensación nunca antes vivida por ella, al estar ahí se siente privilegiada, pero también sucia, puta y eso le encanta. De tanta excitación gime y Rick muy excitado todavía, la toma del cabello y la repaga más a su cuerpo, llega a lo profundo de su boca, a su garganta y esa sensación ahogada le gusta le excita, se va acostumbrando a esa sensación, le va gustando tanto, que el pene de él ya no salía de su boca.

Kate chupaba de arriba abajo, mordías suavemente su glande, oías sus gemidos y le excitaba saber que le estaba dando placer a aquel hombre. Sentía palpitar más y más su miembro, captaba su estremecer y de pronto algo caliente llenaba su boca, era su semen caliente inundándola, ella toda mojada y llena de él, le pide que le haga lo mismo, quiere sentir su lengua dentro de tu vagina.

Castle tenía experiencia, la deja loca por las sensaciones que le hace experimentar, ahí comenzó sentir la verdadera excitación.


	12. Chapter 12

Como si todo fuera diferente, como si pudieras volver al pasado, como si los sueños se hicieran realidad.

La magia de anoche se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al menos una parte de ella murió en esa cama ¿Cómo afrontar la cruda realidad sin dolor?, ¿Cómo no tener un corazón roto o una desilusión?

La mente puede jugar contigo hacerte una treta inocente, pero meterse con tus anhelos, es sagrado, es auto sabotaje.

¿Qué habrá escuchado?-esa pregunta rondaba su mente una y otra vez-caminó con sigilo hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón de la planta baja, suspiró tapándose la cara con las manos estaba enfadada, era como si el caso se hubiera estancado, y daba la impresión de que era así.

Abrió la puerta de la morgue

\- ¿Lanie podemos hablar?- preguntó

-Por supuesto, sólo déjame guardar esto y hablamos –la detective se sentó sobre una mesa y esperó, siguió inmiscuida en sus pensamientos por un largo rato.

-Estas muy callada -Kate se encogió de hombros. Se acomodó mejor sobre la barra. A su lado, Lanie la miraba pensando en que decir. -¿No quieres un café o algo?-inquirió, ella negó con la cabeza -¿tuviste una mala noche?, ¿por eso estas tan callada?

-No exactamente.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Qué sucede?- Lanie se movía por la sala recogiendo varios utensilios mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

-Creo que estoy enferma.

Lanie detuvo sus movimientos y la miró atentamente.

-¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?- Lanie hizo una mueca de preocupación al ver que Kate no respondía.

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Anoche tuve un sueño un poco raro

-¿Qué tan raro?

-Yo estaba con un hombre en la cama haciendo…ya sabes

-¿Teniendo relaciones?

-Si

-¿Y? -Alto ese tono lo conozco, ¿Tiene que ver con el chico escritor?-Beckett asintió -¿Es la primera vez que….?

Beckett negó y se quedó pensativa

-Estaba durmiendo a lado de él cuando eso pasó

-¿Cómo?-Lanie abrió los ojos como platos.

-Anoche me levante porque tenia insomnio y pase por la sala, lo vi acostado en el piso y me dijo que le dolía la espalda entonces le ofrecí dormir conmigo.

-¿Y soñaste con…?

-Si-dijo un poco avergonzada-Cuando desperté el ya no estaba, no sé que tanto escuchó.

Kate se despertó agitada y se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando con una escena de sexo digna de cualquier película para mayores de 18.

La luz del baño de su habitación estaba prendida y los fulgores iluminan parte de la alcoba. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Rick, pero este no estaba, vio una tenue luz prendida y se tranquilizó un poco,- "puede que no escuchara nada"-pensó, sintiéndose más aliviada.

Tocó su lado de la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy frio, al menos lo suficiente para deducir que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de la cama, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la ventana, apoyándose en el marco. Llovía. Intentó calmar un poco su respiración.

De pronto sintió que la invadía una gran tristeza, una lágrima se deslizo por su rostro, otra lágrima resbaló por su cara. Y un minuto después, oyó como la puerta del baño se abría. Escuchó que Castle se aproximaba. Sintió su respiración sobre su oído. Notó su mano sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos, incapaz de pensar en qué hacer.

Giró la cabeza y se topó con aquellos ojos azules, él la miraba un poco avergonzado, pero ella no sabía exactamente por qué.

Rick la vio demasiado roja, de una forma que comenzó a preocuparle.

-Estas sudando demasiado, ¡estas ardiendo!-dijo Castle tocándole la frente.

-Estoy bien Rick

-¿Ocurre algo?-inquirió- ¿Por qué lloras?, ella se sobresaltó.

-Son alergias.

-Te conozco, no eres alérgica a nada

-No… Yo…-apenas tenía palabras- Yo… tuve un mal sueño…es todo

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No, estoy bien

-¿Segura?

-Rick está bien.-Solo necesito un poco de agua-dijo mientras abría la puerta-Descansa-dijo antes de cerrarla.

Castle se acostó en su antiguo lado de la cama.

"pero que idiota soy"-pensó el escritor, cerró los ojos un momento y ahí estaba de nuevo

Entre abrió los ojos ahí estaba….Mierda… se mordió el labio en el mismo instante que un jadeo amenazaba con ponerlo en evidencia, al tiempo que sintió su ropa humedecerse.

-¡Dios Kate!- jadeó .El calor aumentó en su rostro. Aquello no podía ocurrirle a él y mucho menos allí.

Beckett cada vez estaba más cómoda y se removió varias veces, incitándole mientras dormía.

Castle apretó la mano que descansaba sobre la cintura de ella y sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Movió con delicadeza el cuerpo de Kate y se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible, rápidamente entro a la habitación del baño.

-Mierda no puedo creer que me pase esto, parezco un adolescente

Tenía una erección tan grande que su pantalón parecía bajada en montaña rusa.

Hacía tiempo que la excitación no le asaltaba de esta manera, tal vez desde la adolescencia. Kate se había acercado demasiado a su entrepierna y ésta había reaccionado al instante poniéndose dura dentro de sus pantalones, abochornándolo.

Sintió un alivio al ver que Kate no se había percatado de la situación estaba en brazos de Morfeo , sin embargo sabía que si ella rozaba una vez más con su entrepierna acabaría mojando sus calzoncillos, había tenido el sueño más maravilloso de su vida, pero de pronto abrió los ojos percatándose de aquello.

Por más que trataba de olvidarlo su mente hacia que lo recordara una y otra vez.

Por otra parte en la habitación contigua Kate dormía en el sofá: se había recostado un momento pensando, y el agotamiento término por vencerla, volvió a los brazos de Morfeo en donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

* * *

Espero que sea entendible y que les guste. Lamento la tardanza espero poder subir pronto los próximos capítulos, en realidad ya son muy pocos.


End file.
